gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Child's Play/Transcript
on establishing shot of the sun rising from behind the planet Mars. Slow zoom in on Zelda's complex. Cut to complex interior. Cy-Star is hugging It-Star from behind. Cy-Star: What a pretty one you are my baby. It-Star/girl: Thank you mummy. It-Star/boy: Vat about me mein mother? Cy-Star: You're cute too. Go off and play now. to Yung-Star enjoying his usual mineral helpings of granite crunchies Yung-Star: Ooh yummy yummy yummy. My absolute favouritest. It-Star/girl: Uncle Yung-Star. Yung-Star: What is it? It-Star/girl: Don't touch it, will you? Yung-Star: Don't touch my bowl of granite crunchies? It-Star/girl: No. Don't touch that. points to a blue sphere on the desk beside Yung-Star's bowl Yung-Star: What is it? It-Star/girl: A bomb. Bang! Yung-Star: Gah! It-Star/girl: He said, whatever you do, don't touch it. Yung-Star: Who said? begins to back away slowly It-Star/girl: You know...him Yung-Star: Nnngh. Ohwww. Oh. You mean birlgoy. You can't believe a word that little devil says. covers it's ears Yung-Star: Another of his tricks. A bomb. Huh! He can't fool me! knocks the blue sphere off the table. It explodes as soon as it hits the ground. All of Yung-Star's cereals are blown off the table and some carbon jelly gets stuck to his face. Yung-Star: Oh-ho-ho-hooooh-ugh-hoooo-*cough* It-Star/boy: How does that grab you bonehead? Yung-Star: Wait till I get my hands on you! You horror! runs after It-Star, just as Zelda enters through the sliding door. Yungstar has grabbed now It-Star. Yung-Star: Now I'll teach you! Zelda: What's going on in here? Yung-Star: Oh! Oh-He almost blew me to pieces! It-Star/girl: I didn't! Really I didn't granny Zelda! Zelda: Of course you didn't. Get away from this sweet child you slobbering lout! turns to Yung-Star and sticks it's tounge out at him Yung-Star: URGH! I know it wasn't her. It was him. I mean, it was her, but her as him. No, wait a minute. It was him pretending to be her. Ooh-I think. It-Star/boy: Meint Grandmother? Zelda: What is it, my clever one? It-Star/boy: Vith all ze minerals ve have on Mars, I've come up vith a super derivative of Tri-Nitrotoluene. Zelda: Of what? It-Star/boy: TNT. Like, Boom! Zelda: Ahh. Interesting. Very interesting. It-Star/boy: And I also have an idea of how ve can use zis stuff. Zelda and It-Star begin cackling with glee. Cut to exterior shot of Sherif Cy-Bull's office in Bad Water county. Slow pan zoom from clockface. The time reads 5 minutes to 4 o' clock. Cut to Sherrif Bull at his desk. Sheriff Cy Bull: This here is Sheriff Bull. Speak to me somebody...Where you at Killroy? to exterior shot of a ranch house with a patrol car parked outside it Sherrif Bull: (VO) You hearing me boy? to inside the patrol car. The radio is lying on the seat, unattended. Sherrif Bull: (VO) Where is that dumbhead? [Cut to inside the ranch house. Killroy is examining a red Hexagonal object with black and white spikes coming from it. A faint clicking sound can be heard as the bomb's internal timer counts down. Deputy Killroy: Don't look like no big explosive bomb to me. to the clockface again. There is now only little over a minute until 4 o' clock. Killroy: (VO) This here's Killroy! to Sheriff Bull. Sheriff Bull: Where in space fire you been Killroy? Killroy: I thought I'd take me a look see at that there 'splosive device Sherrif. Sherrif: What? You at the Stevens' place. Killroy: Didn't look no big deal to me. Sheirrf: (VO) Get outta there you dumb space hoe! (OS) We was warned that thing goes off at 4! gances up at the clock. The minute hand is now seconds away from turning 4 o' clock. Cut back to Killroy in his patrol car. Killroy: Well, by the computerized, all-weather time piece on my wrist, I still have 15 minutes. on the bomb. Killroy drives away from the house. No sooner is his car off screen, the house explodes in a massive fireball. Cut back to Sheriff Bull who is moping his face with a towel. Sherrif Bull: Killroy. to Killroy, now sideways in his car Sherrif Bull: (VO) Speak to me boy. Killroy: Whoa. What a 'splosion that was. I mean, hoorrendous! Sherrif: Where you at? Killroy: (VO) Me? to an external shot of Killroy's car propped up against a tree Killroy: I'm 4, maybe 5 feet up this here tree. Sherrif Bull: When you get outta plasters Killroy, do somethin for me will ya? Killroy: What's that Sheriff? Sherrif Bull: Get yourself a new watch. (VO) And a new job! Bull is now holding a red phone to his ear Sherrif Bull: Get me Washington! Urgent! Like sometime today... to external shot of AnderBurr records. An all black car drives by and parks behind HUDSON. Interior shots of Kate Kestrel singing 'I wont let you hold me responsible' while Stew Dapples and Chic King are dancing along to the beat. Suddenly Colonel Johnson comes through the door to the recording studio and Stew goes to meet him. Stew Dapples: Oh yeah hi! Can I help you? steps further into the room Stew: Uh sorry, no, you're not allowed in here. No Sorry, look, you'll have to leave. Colonel Johnson: I.R.S. Stew: I beg your pardon? Johnson: I.R.S. Income tax. You get my meaning? Stew: Oh you me-oh THE I.R.S. Oh yeah. Okay. Uh. Mister King. Uh-Miss Kestrel! Can you uh-just hold it a minute please? Hold it. Hold it. Hold it everyone. Hold it! Chic King: What's happening Stew? Stew: Oh, what's happening? Yeah, right, okay, Well what's happening-is-uh- It's the Internal Revenue man, you know? Uh-That is, I mean, like, there's a gentleman here from the uh-uh well, you know. Chic King: The I.R.S? Take care of it Stew. Stew: Oh charming. I mean, Talk about rats deserting a-Uh-uh. Oh no, I didn't mean you sir! Umm... Err, about that 2000 dollars cash? I meant to declare it, I mean, I'm going to declare it, yeah. I'll do it tomorrow. No, today! Today, I'll do it today! Johnson: I'm here to see Miss Kestrel. Stew: OH! Miss Kestrel, oh yeah right! Uh-Miss Kestreeeel! Kate Kestrel: You wanta talk to me? Johnson: In private and right away. to HUDSON out on the road. Cut to Interior with Johnson and Kate Kestrel riding in the back Kate: Why contact me Johnson? Johnson: It was quicker than setting up a meeting with Doctor Ninestein. Kate: You make it sound urgent. Johnson: It is. An explosive device was planted in a remote ranch house. The authorities were warned time and place of detonation. Kate: What's the connection with Terrahawks? Johnson: The thing went off right on time. When our experts went in, they were able to establish the device was alien. Kate: Zelda? Johnson: An hour ago we recieved another warning. Time and place. Kate: Hudson? HUDSON: Yes madam? Kate: Patch me through to Hawknest. shot of Hawknest at nightfall. Cut to Battlehawk cockpit. Doctor Ninestein and Mary are in their seats. Kate: (VO) Grid reference 057, 282 Doctor Ninestein: How much time do we have? Kate: A little over 10 hours. Ninestein: We'll get back to you Kate. Kate: (VO) Ten-ten. Ninestein: Launch the Battlehawk! Mary Falconer: Ten-ten. This is a Ten-Fifty! launch sequence commences. The White house opens up and Battlehawk launches. Ninestein: ETA? Mary: 1 hour, 30 minutes. Ninestein: What'll be the local time? Mary: Oh three hundred hours. Ninestein: The middle of the night... to the location in question. Slow zoom in on a wood cabin. Internal shots of It-Star tapping it's fingers against a table inside it. Yung-Star opens the door and walks in, carrying a shovel on his shoulder and a bag in his other hand. Yung-Star: Oh. Oooh. My back aches! places the shove and bag on the floor It-Star/boy: Have you done it mein uncle? Yung-Star: Yes. closes the door It-Star/boy: Did you plant zem exactly where I told you? Yung-Star: Yes, yes! Why do I do all the work? It-Star/boy: Because you are ze brawn and I am ze brain. Yung-Star: How are you so sure the dreaded Terrahawks will come? moves to sit down in a chair close to It-Star It-Star/boy: I vould not sit down if I were you. leaps back from the chair Yung-Star: Oh! What's wrong with the chair? It-Star/boy: It's wired up to 4,000 volts Yung-Star: NRRH! You little horror! You could have killed me! It-Star/boy: Ze chair is fine. Sit down. stares and then sits down Yung-Star: I'm confused now. It-Star/boy: Ze chair is not vired. But I made you think zat it vas. Applied psychology. Knowing how ze other person's mind verks. That's how I'm sure ze Terrahawks will be here. Yung-Star: Oooh. It-Star/boy: And ven they arrive, Boom! Yung-Star: Boom? It-Star/girl: Yes uncle Yung-Star. Boom! It-Star/boy: BOOM! Yung-Star: Oh! BOOM! androids start laughing maniacly. Cut to a shot of a similar red, hexagonal bomb in the middle of the desert. End of part 1. Begin part 2. is flying across the night sky. Cut to a shot of a monitor display featuring a progressive readout of a landscape. Mary: Grid Reference 057, 282. Ninestein: It's a desert. Nothing but rock and sand. Why plant an explosive device in the middle of nowhere? Mary: On the surface...on the surface a desert. Ninestein. But below the surface... Mary: Sergeant Major. Display sub-terra status. Sergeant-Major Zero: Yes ma'am. monitor display now shows a line going right down the middle of the valley with the words "Oil Line" beside it Mary: The Trans-America pipline. 20 feet under the ground. Ninestein: Flaming Thunderbolts! A million cubic feet of gas an hour. Mary: Suppling half of South and Central America! Ninestein: If that goes up... Let me talk to Kate. to external shot of HUDSON Ninestein: (VO) We could face an emergency situation. We need your help. We'll pick you up. Kate: Uh. What about the uh-special package I'm carrying? Ninestein: Uh-Johnson?...Bring him along. He might learn something. Kate: Ten-ten. Well, you heard the man. What do you say? Johnson: Well, I guess all i can say is uh-WOWIE! hahaha! shakes her head in disapproval. Battlehawk comes in to land. HUDSON approaches Kate: This is it Hudson. turns off the main road in order to meet the Battlehawk. The rear cargo door is already lowered and a ramp is extending for HUDSON to drive up. Ninestein's voice can be heard over the loudspeaker as the Rolls Royce drives up. Ninestein: (VO) Stand by for lift off! Mary: Ready for liftoff! takes off and heads towards the bomb site. Fade transition to It-Star and Yung-Star still inside the cabin. It is day outside. They are both looking at a sheet of paper with a red dot in the top left corner. Yung-Star: It's a blank piece of paper! It-Star/boy: But just vatch. presses the red dot and suddenly the paper becomes gridded and features the outlines of the valley they are standing in Yung-Star: Oh! Let me see that! Yung-Star picks up the paper, it goes back to being blank Yung-Star: Oh! It's a blank piece of paper again! It-Star/boy: Cute eh? Yung-Star: How does it work? It-Star/boy: By super macrotronics. But don't vorry your pretty little head about that mein uncle. Listen. thunderous sound of jet engines can be heard overhead Yung-Star: It's the accursed Terrahawks. It-Star/boy: For once, you are right. comes in for touchdown in the desert. Cut to inside the cockpit as we see the plane come to a rest. Ninestein: We'll go in, in Terrahawk. Mary: Ten-ten. takes off from the Battlehawk to find a safe vantage point. Yung-Star and It-Star watch from the window of the cabin. It-Star/boy: Here they come. Yung-Star: Boom! Boom! BOOM! Ooohohohoho! lands atop a cliff face. Ninestein and Mary survey the scene. Mary: There it is! to a zoom in shot of the bomb Mary: (VO) Three o' clock! Ninestein: Spacefire and damnation. From what Johnson told us, it must have a thousand times the explosive power of the device that went off in the ranch house. Mary: And the ranch house was blown to smithereens. Ninestein: I'll go in with the Groundhawk Mary: You? I've got a hundred and fifty special training hours in Groundhawk! How many have you got? Three hours? Ninestein: Training time doesn't come into it. This is the real thing. Mary: It's a job for a specialist. I'm the specialist. I! go! in! Ninestein: Mary! Mary: Tiger when you lose an argument, lose with grace and dignity. And shut up! quickly looks away as Mary says 'shut up'. Transition back to Battlehawk. Cut to the rear cargo door of Battlehawk as the Groundhawk rolls out along the ramp. Cut to Yung-Star looking out the window of the cabin while It-Star is standing at the table. Yung-Star: Something's coming. What is it? It-Star/boy: It vill be some kind of tracked vehicle. They'll use it to try and disarm the device. shot of Groundhawk approaching. Closeup on it's caterpillar tracks. Yung-Star: It does have tracks. How did you know? It-Star/boy: Applied Psychology. Page one. to Mary inside Groundhawk Mary: 100 metres. Closing. Ninestein: What are you getting Mary? Mary: (VO) That's the problem. (OS) All readouts, Ten-zero. Ninestein: All negative? Mary: I'm going in closer. shot of Groundhawk approaching the device. Cut back to Groundhawk interior. Mary: (OS) Still nothing. (VO) No sound. Or electronic waves. (OS) No laser activity. Ninestein: X-rays? Gamma rays? Mary: (VO) Ten-zero. (OS) Closing. Ninestein: Mary! Mary: What is it Tiger? Ninestein: (VO) Be careful. back to Battlehawk cockpit Ninestein: I'm going back out there. Johnson: Mind if I come along? Ninestein: Grab a seat. shot of Terrahawk taking off from Battlehawk once more. Groundhawk is still approaching the device. Terrahawk lands back in the same overlook point. Groundhawk finally gets within 10 feet of the device. Cut to Terrahawk cockpit. Johnson: She's so close! to It-Star and Yung-Star observing through the window It-Star/boy: Like bees round a sugar bowl. But soon, somevone's going to get stung. comes to a stop. Mary examines it first with a remote camera armature and then with a sonic scanning apparatus from the Groundhawk's tool housing. Mary: (VO) Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All my instruments, and my intuition. You know what they're telling me? They're telling me this thing is a fake! (OS) An empty shell! Setting for controlled detonation! Ninestein: Mary! Mary: It's my decision! Groundhawk fires a laser pulse. The 'device' begins to crumble and deteriorate at an incredible rate. Cut to Terrahawk cockpit. Johnson: For space sake, she was right! Ninestein: (OS) Mary. (VO) It's some kind of a trap! (OS) Get out of there! to It-Star moving back over to the desk inside the cabin It-Star/boy: I think it's time. presses the red dot on the paper again and a line of X'es suddenly forms across one end of the valley. It-Star begins laughing. The far end of the valley suddenly explodes and a landslide fills it up with rock and dirt, blocking any passage through it from ground level. It-Star/boy: Unt now there's only vun way out. Yung-Star: Ooohohohohohohooo. back to the landslide Ninestein: (VO) It's too clever. to Terrahawk cockpit Ninestein: The timing's too good. Someone's here. Close. Watching. picks up the microphone for the loudspeakers Ninestein: I know you're here! And you'd better listen, whoever you are! voice is carried all across the desert Ninestein: (VO) And I promise you one thing. to Yung-Star and It-Star observing through the window Ninestein: (VO) I'm gonna get you! It-Star/boy: Vell, Disrection is the better part of Valour. Yung-Star/boy: What does that mean? It-Star/boy: It means it's time to leave. Yung-Star: We should stay and fight! It-Star/boy: You can do vat you like dumkof. I'm off! But before I go, I'll activate ze minefield you so carefully laid last night. presses the red dot on the paper again, and another line of X'es appear on the other side of the valley. Fade transition to a ZEAF leaving Earth's atmosphere. Cut to It-Star and Yung-Star inside the cockpit. It-Star/boy: The Terrahawk named Mary is trapped! Yung-Star: And the accursed Ninestein will watch her die! to Groundhawk driving towards the valley exit. An explosion goes off a few feet infront of it. Cut to Terrahawk cockpit. Johnson: What was that? Ninestein: Some kind of landmine. Mary, get out of there! Mary: What about the Groundhawk? Ninestein: You'll have to abandon it. Mary: (VO) No. Groundhawk's a prototype. I'm staying with her. switches a button on the control panel. A remote detonation apparatus slides into position. Groundhawk drives onward, explosions going off all around it. One explosion throws several chunks of dirt into the windscreen of the vehicle. Ninestein: Eject! Use the escape capsule! explosion throws even more dirt on the windscreen Ninestein: Mary, that's an order! Mary: Alright Tiger. I've never disobeyed an order. moves her hand over a display monitor that read 'Escape Capsule A.OK'. She presses a button and the monitor switches off. Mary: (OS) Tiger (VO) Malfunction on escape capsule. (OS) I'll have to drive through. Groundhawk fires several more laser pulses at the ground, each making a straight line of dust clouds until one laser pulse hits a landmine which explodes more spectaularly. More firing sounds can be heard as similar explosions go off around Groundhawk. Johnson: She'll never make it! She'll be blown to pieces! barrage of explosions continue as Mary forces the Groundhawk through the warzone and towards the end of the valley. Several landmines go off directly underneath the Groundhawk itself, but Mary still keeps on going. Johnson: I've-I've lost her in the smoke! to Battlehawk emerging from the valley Ninestein: (VO) There she is. Groundhawk takes one last explosion before the smoke blows away and Mary finds herself driving in open country Johnson: She's clear! She did it! Ninestein: ...'course she did. She made it... We got away with it this time Johnson. We're dealing with something new and different. Ninestein speaks, the scene transitions from Terrahawk cockpit to It-Star inside Zelda's complex Ninestein: (OS) A clever, (VO) devious and evil mind. It-Star/girl: I'd like to go to Earth again one day mummy. Cy-Star: Then you shall my baby. then turns to face the camera, as if directly addressing the audience It-Star/boy: And I'll be back too. You'd better believe it Earth scum! hm-hm-hm. Hm-hm-hahahahaha... End of Episode. Category:Terrahawks Category:Terrahawks Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts